Rationalizations and Justifications
by GoldenPheasant
Summary: Because causing Chad Dylan Cooper's insomnia has to be a crime, right? One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, because really fanfiction? If I did do you think I would be posting this on here?**

**Set: Pre-Falling for the Falls (because me and my friends agree the show was SO much better before they got together)**

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't _do _creepy. So watching Sonny as she slept soundly in her dressing room wasn't creepy - Chad was simply... making sure she got the restful sleep she needed. The storm outside could be pretty unnerving for a girl anyways, and Chad would have to see her first thing tomorrow morning. And a tired Sonny was _not_ a happy Sonny. That diva fit she threw when Chad used her for her Tween Weekly interview? Yeah, that would have been _infinitely_ worse if she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep that weekend. Chad was really doing the entire studio a favor by checking on Sonny's slumber, making sure she wouldn't lash out at random people.

...Alright, it was creepy. _Reeeeeaaalllllllllllllyyyyyy creepy_.

Mr. Condor had had separate bedrooms added on to all his stars' dressing rooms, in case the shows had to work absurdly late or 'driving conditions were unsafe'... like today. Around 3:42 this afternoon (just a rough estimate), the thunderstorm to end all thunderstorms hit LA, and all cast and crew at the studios were to _stay_ at the studios until the storm passed... which, if the weatherman was correct, wasn't due until late tomorrow evening. _Crap._

So the Randoms had passed the afternoon having a comedy movie marathon, the Falls had meditated and sipped loganberry smoothies, the Tween Gladiators had a wrestling tournament, and the Meal or No Girls did makeovers and caught up on the latest studio gossip. After which events each star retired to his or her respective dressing room to go to bed.

...Except for Chad Dylan Cooper. The teen heartthrob had tossed and turned, counted sheep, thought of his lines in his head, taken Nyquil. He tried _everything_. But he couldn't go to sleep. Not that insomnia was new to Chad (although you would never know by his appearance - he always looked perfect) ever since Sonny had wiggled her way into his heart. The difference was he had never been so close to both the cause and cure of his insomnia during the restless night. He would just see her in the halls the morning after a sleepless night and be painfully reminded that he was so tired because of those eyes, that smile. But now? Now she was so close, just in the next studio, just a corridor away. But at the same time, it was too far, there were too many walls between them, he couldn't actually see her. It was a problem.

A problem easily fixed by Chad sneaking into Studio 2, humming the theme of _Mission Impossible_ to himself and (and then mentally kicking himself for acting like Cloudy and Rainy), quietly opening the door to Sonny's dressing room, and sitting down on a nearby chair and staring at the unrealistically beautiful girl sleeping before him.

'Sonny,' Chad whispered. _Idiot! Why'd you talk? Now she's going to wake up and you're going to have to think up some quick excuse as to your presence! Idiot!_ But Sonny didn't wake up and start yelling at him for being a creep. Actually, she didn't even move. 'Are you awake?' the blonde boy whispered again.

...Nothing...

'You know, Sonny," Chad began, figuring the girl was a heavy sleeper, 'I really could sue you. I mean, causing Chad Dylan Cooper's insomnia has to be a crime, right? Except, then you'd be in jail, and I'd never see you again, and I'd forget what you look like, how you laugh, so that can't be a good solution. I could try and get over you, but I'm not really sure I want to do that, because I kind of like that feeling i get when you smile at me. So that's not an option.

'So, Sonny - you know, I've always loved saying your name, _Soonnnnnyyy_ - it seems you've left me with two choices: continue secretly pining after you, or man up, tell you how much I love you, and ask you out. I swear, someday I'll do it. Someday I'll ask you out, someday I'll kiss you like I've wanted to since you pulled me to the floor in musical chairs. You have no idea how much I wanted to pull you out of the chair onto the floor with me, roll on top of you and kiss you senseless. Thankfully, I refrained. Anyways, someday I'll tell you I love you, someday I'll hold you when you're scared in a thunderstorm (although the way you're sleeping through this torrential downpour is making me think that may never happen). Someday I'll tell you how breathtakingly beautiful you are. Someday I'll propose, and you'll become Mrs. Sonny Cooper. Someday, I'll lose my virginity to you, and you to me. Someday, Sonny.

But until then, I'll keep losing sleep because I keep thinking about whatever you said to me that day, however insignificant. I'll keep telling Portlyn to shut up whenever she catches me staring at you across the lunchroom. I'll keep hanging onto every laugh, every smile, every 'moment', every 'fine' and 'good.' I'll keep on annoying you because you're insanely hot when you're pissed at me. I could keep talking like this for hours. But I'm gonna go back to my dressing room and try to sleep. Maybe telling you this - even if you're not conscious - will have helped my mind relax.'

The blonde sighed, stood up, and began to make his way to the door. Just before his hand reached the handle, a soft whimper escaped the girl's lips.

'Chad,' the girl muttered. He froze. All his fears of being caught and thought a creep came flooding back. Chad slowly turned around, one eye closed and one eye opened, and prayed to himself that Sonny's eyes were not open.

And they weren't. The girl looked as sound asleep as she had been a while ago when he came in. Actually, now she looked like she was in the middle of an intense dream. She was tossing about and her dark brow was furrowed.

'Chad,' the girl whimpered again. _No way. Not possible. I am __not__ that lucky._ Was she... was she dreaming about _him?_ Chad made his way over to stand above the dreaming girl with a small smile on his face. What was she dreaming about? Their first kiss, first date, wedding even? Or, perhaps, was the innocent girl dreaming of not-so-innocent things? _If only._

_'_Chad. I don't like thunderstorms. I'm scared. Hold me.' Alright, so it wasn't un-innocent like Chad was hoping. But _awwwwwww_. How cute. She was scared and dreaming of him comforting her. Maybe Chad actually had a chance with her.

'Chad. Hold me, please.' Chad snapped back to reality.

Well, she was practically begging. And who was Chad to refuse the plea of a beautiful, sleeping girl? Yes, Chad has always been good at rationalization.

Thus justified, Chad lightly lifted the covers, careful not to wake Sonny, because that would ruin _everything_. He slid in next to the girl and gently encapsulated her in his strong arms. 'It's alright, Sonny. I'm here, don't be scared,' Chad whispered in her ear. Sonny snuggled her head into his chest in her sleep.

Chad closed his eyes and tried to memorize every detail about this moment - since it would most likely never happen again. He memorized how his arms felt around her tiny waist, how her breath was making him shiver, how her hair smelled like strawberries. He stored all these things deep in his mind so he would be able to recall them at any time to his heart's content.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Chad leant towards Sonny's ear and whispered a soft 'I love you' before kissing her forehead and laying his head back down to go to sleep. He could have he saw a glimpse of a smile on the brunette's face, but it was probably just his imagination.

'And you say I'm not a good actress.' Chad quickly resumed the praying - that he seemed to be doing quite a lot of tonight - and _begged_ God that Sonny did not just say that. Opening his eyes slowly, fearfully, Chad found the brown orbs that had been hidden by her eyelids all night. Chad also failed to notice the soft, lovesick smile on her face and instead assumed the worse.

'Crap. I'm sorry. Um, I'll just - I'll just go now.' Chad was cute when he was nervous (not that he wasn't cute every other second of the day.) The drama snob had begun to scramble out of the bed when the petite brunette grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down next to her.

'Where do you think you're going? Didn't you hear what I said Chad? I'm scared of thunderstorms - hold me.' She was smirking, enjoying the fact that he was uncomfortable. There was a strange new confidence about her Chad had never seen before. _Of course she's confident, smart one! You just confessed undying love for her! That kind of thing tends to boost one's ego!_

Slowly rewrapping his arms around the girl, he whispered, as thought speaking at a greater decibel would somehow break the air around them. 'How long have you been awake?'

Smiling softly she replied, "What makes you think I was ever asleep to begin with?'

'So you heard, um - you heard everything?' Chad still hadn't seemed to catch on to the fact that Sonny was ecstatic right now.

Sonny laughed lightly before replying, 'Every single word.'

'I'm sorry for coming here like this, you know, uninvited?'

'Don't be.' Sonny lifted a hand to gently move aside the blonde fringe out of the boy's eyes.

'Why did you pretend to be asleep when I came in?' It had just occurred to Chad that it wasn't exactly normal to just lie there when someone comes into your room at midnight.

'Well, when I first heard the door open, I thought it was a robber, and I was frozen out of fear. Then when you said my name, I knew it was you, but I thought you were going to annoy me and I really didn't feel like dealing with you right then, so I lied there. Then when you started talking about your not sleeping, I got interested in what you had to say, and I knew you would stop talking if I "woke up"'.

'So you're not mad at me, or at least extremely creeped out?'

Sonny again thought that Chad was extremely cute when he was nervous. The brunette leaned forward and gently kissed his nose. Chad tried so very hard not to shiver from the touch of her lips on his skin - he failed miserably. 'I'm not mad in the least. How could I be mad after that massive confession you made?'

Sonny's hands had found their way around his neck, and she nuzzled her head into his neck. Chad's mind was in overdrive, still trying to process all the unbelievably good things that were happening to him. But this couldn't be a dream, because his dreams about Sonny had never been this _real_.

'Sonny?'

'Mmm? 'Chad could feel the vibration of her voice to the base of his neck - it was intoxicating.

'I love you.' It came out so easily, like he was made to say it to her - he was, actually.

Sonny removed her face from his neck and looked straight into his eyes. 'I love you, too.' Chad smiled brightly.

The blonde propped himself on his elbow and leant over until his mouth was hovering over hers. Looking into her eyes, almost as if asking for permission, he gently brushed their noses together. Sonny, beginning to grow impatient, gently placed her hand on the boy's jaw line. Chad took this (correctly) as a sign to continue and gently placed his lips on hers, and memorized one last thing - what she tasted like. He swore to himself he would never forget it.

After about a minute or so, Chad pulled away and laid back down next to Sonny, and said 'We should probably try to sleep so we won't be too tired tomorrow.'

'Yeah, you're right. Goodnight Chad.'

'Umm... Sonny? Any chance of that virginity loss I was talking about happening any time soon?'

Sonny laughed gently at his eagerness, 'Sorry, drama snob. That's not going to happen until I get married.'

'I'll just have to be the guy you marry then.'

'You know, I think I can live with that notion.'

'Me too. Goodnight Sonny.'

'Night Chad.'

They both fell asleep easily, and Sonny never told Chad the reason she had been awake in the first place was because she couldn't stop thinking about Chad. Neither of them would have trouble sleeping again - except when one of them took a vacation, then of course they were both miserable.

**Well, that was it! I'd like to dedicate this one-shot (my first) to my friend dramalover914. You're beautiful, doll! She read my story and nagged me everyday until I typed this up and posted it. **

**This story was born during the boringness that is my Systematic Theology class. As much as I love God, I really don't care about dichotomy and trichotomy - hate to disappoint you Prof. Chang!**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this story and I would love any ideas you may have for other Channy one-shots - because I love writing them! I have another one-shot all written up - I just have to find time to type it!**

**Summer next week! Reviews greatly appreciated (constructive criticism as well!)**

**Peace and Love,  
>Sweet Caroline<strong>


End file.
